


Of Cookies and Kisses

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cookies, Holidays, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny needs cookies, and not just any cookies. It's up to Steve to save the day....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cookies and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a follow up to my very first story, Coffee & Donuts, but can totally stand alone. (They're sweeter together, though. ;-)

“Need cookies.”

“What’s that, Danno?” Steve asked from his desk.

“I need cookies,” Danny repeated, from his really pathetic pose in Steve’s doorway.

Steve chuckled fondly. “So, go get some, Danno!”

“Noooo, you don’t understand,” Danny whined, and with that, came and flomped down on Steve’s sofa.

Steve set his pen down, realizing this would take his full attention. He laughed inwardly. When Danny needed sweets, he’d learned it was best he paid attention sooner than later, because by “later” it was often “too late,” and he didn’t want to repeat that experience too often, thank you very much.

“Ok, Danno,” Steve started. “What is it I don’t understand?” He knew better than to sound patronizing or impatient, and he hoped he’d succeeded.

“I need REAL cookies.” Danny was falling over on the sofa like a rag doll, and dangit, but Steve just wanted to pinch him, he was so cute.

“What are ‘real’ cookies, Danno?” Steve asked, as calmly, as neutrally as he could manage, which, considering he wanted to climb onto the sofa and lick Danny, was a bit difficult to manage.

“From home.” He said it so softly, so forlornly, Steve almost sobbed. He hated that Rachel kept Gracie in Hawaii every year for Christmas, so that Danny was never going to go home for the holidays. He wondered how much this was actually about cookies, and how much it was about home. Cookies, he could handle. Home... that was a bit more challenging, though if he had his way, “home” for Danny would mean Steve’s house.... He sighed at the thought, then scolded himself for getting distracted when a peevish, cookie-craving Danny was lying prone on his office sofa.

“What kind of cookies, Danno?” Steve continued his interrogation. If he had any hope of fixing this, he needed all the information.

Danny grunted—evidently his sugar and caffeine levels were dangerously low. Maybe some coffee and malasadas would at least help.... Steve remembered how well that had worked for him in the past, and felt a smirk spread across his face at the memory. 

“Real cookies,” Danny repeated, bringing Steve out of his reminiscing. 

Steve bit his lip to keep himself from smiling the big goofy grin that so badly wanted to break out across his face. He decided he’d have better luck getting a helpful answer from Danny’s mom, so as subtly as he could, he texted her:

_Danny asking for REAL COOKIES. Translate?_

The answer came almost immediately:

_Hey, Stevie! How’s my baby? He means the holiday cookies from our local bakery._

He sighed inwardly in relief at having an answer that he could work with.

_Can you get a box of his favorites and overnight it to the office? You have the FedEx account._

He tapped his fingers nervously against the desk while he waited.... He’d just call himself, but he knew there was _no way_ he’d manage to get the right ones, and “close” cookies would be—he was absolutely certain—even worse than _no_ cookies.

_Of course, baby doll! Kiss my boy for me._

Steve choked on that. Oh, how he wished.

Plan put in action, he turned to the more challenging task of what to do with the adorable creature that was slipping into some kind of crabby sugar deprived coma right here in his office.

“C’mon, Danno,” Steve attempted to sound bossy and not lovelorn. “Let’s go get some fresh air and food.”

“Uuugh,” Danny replied, swatting at Steve when he tried to get him to move. “Air is not cookies.”

Steve seriously was having a hard time holding back from just falling on top of Danny and nibbling on him at this point. He managed to pull himself together enough to get Danny up and out the door without molesting him overtly, and got him to the diner for some lunch.

 

.......

 

The FedEx guy knocked on the door to Steve’s office.

“Commander McGarrett, package for you.”

Steve leapt to his feet. “Thank you!” He exclaimed.

“Something important for a case?” The FedEx guy (who, frankly, should know better than to ask such a thing) asked.

“You might say that,” Steve replied, already tearing into the box, and opening it to reveal a white cardboard box that foretold bakery goods.

He could smell them already—sugary sweet, just like Danny. Steve swore silently. _Head in the game, McGarrett,_ he told himself. He couldn’t resist a peek at these special cookies... cookies that had Danny _longing_ so much.... He sighed. He was getting distracted again. _Dangit._ They were sugar cookies, he saw, in the shape of wreaths, with green sugar sprinkles, streaks of white icing, and a few colored sprinkles. They must be a childhood favorite, he thought.... His heart ached at that, and he found himself wishing again that Danny would go home for Christmas. He closed the box, and closed his mind to such thoughts (because of course, in his head, when Danny went home for the holidays, he took Steve with him), sighed heavily, and strode over to Danny’s office.

“Hey Danno,” he called from the doorway.

Danny looked up, and at least he looked slightly caffeinated today. “Yeah, babe?” Danny replied, and Steve’s heart went floof at the endearment as it always did.

Now that he was in Danny’s office, with the cookies, he couldn’t decide what tactic to take, so he walked forward and placed the box carefully on the desk.

Danny laughed. “What’s this?” He asked. “Trying to butter me up?” Steve really wished Danny wouldn’t say such things at work, it was incredibly distracting.

“Just open the box, Danno,” he replied, and he hoped his voice sounded at least a little bit normal, and not dripping with longing.

Danny grinned at Steve, and opened the box, only to freeze when he saw what was inside.

He looked slowly up at Steve, an expression of utter bewilderment on his face, and Steve felt giddy. He should do stuff like this more often, he decided.

“How on earth…?” Danny managed to get out.

“I know some people,” Steve smirked.

Danny got to his feet, and the look in his eyes moved to one that made Steve’s breath hitch. He walked towards him very slowly, but very purposefully, and Steve almost backed up, it was so intense. He was glad he hadn’t, though, because when Danny got to him, he reached up and kissed Steve, firmly, directly on the mouth. Not just a quick peck, either, but a full on, heated kiss. Steve felt his cheeks redden, and he was more than a little sure that blood was flowing elsewhere as well.

They were brought out of the kiss by a very loud whistle, followed by a shout of “Finally!” And Steve turned around to see Chin and Kono standing in the main part of the office, smiling rather lasciviously.

He really blushed then, and more so when Danny called the others in—“Steve got me REAL cookies!” He yelled.

“Hey,” Chin replied. “I brought you coco puffs last week, and I didn’t even get a thank you,” he was pretending to look hurt.

“Have a cookie,” Danny suggested glibly. “It’ll make it better.”

Steve was grinning so hugely by that point, he barely noticed when Kono slipped Chin what looked like a twenty. Rolling his eyes, he turned to the box of cookies.

“May I?” He asked Danny, who responded by kissing him again, and smacking him on the behind.

“Yeah, but just one, babe. I’ve been dreaming about these cookies for a week.”

Steve smirked, thinking to himself he knew what he’d be dreaming about for a whole lot longer than just one week.

 


End file.
